The best human in excistance
by Twin of Alice
Summary: Bella is pregnant one-shot maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every one, I know my last story didn't work out so well, I've decided to try a one-shot. Well here goes! Oh btw I hope you read the summary.**

This was unexpected. I had sex one night, used a condom, and had it with a VAMPIRE and I'm STILL pregnant! How the hell is that even possible? I still need to tell him. Oh by the way my name is Bella. My boyfriend (And the love of my life) is a vampire. His name is Edward. There are other vampires too except I won't mention them till later. Right now my concern is telling him. I don't know if he wants to be a father or what. RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!!!

My phone rang and guess who it was? Yes Edward. Ok Bella just make this up as you go along. "Hello?"

"Hello, love."

"Hi Edward."

"Alice (If you are a twilight fan you know who Alice is and what her power is!!!) said you might want to talk to me about something? And she is pretty excited about it."

"Y-y-yes-s-s I-I D-do-o." I choked out.

"Bella are you ok?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Yes I'm fine. Just come over right away."

"I'll be there in two minutes. I love you."

"I love you too."

It seemed like forever for Edward to get over to Charlie's house (Again if you are a twilight fan you know who the characters are!!!).

When he got here before he even got to say hello, I said "Don't worry I'm not hurt I'm perfectly fine. I'm just in shock. Please come inside, we need to talk."

**(Oh ya just saying we are going to pretend that a baby won't hurt Bella and she won't have to be changed)**

"Bella before I start freaking out tell me what you want to talk about." He said in a strained voice.

"Edward remember that night oh about a month ago?"

Realization flashed in his eyes. "Yes I do."

"Well I've just figured something out."

"Number one that vampires can reproduce with humans, and you Edward Cullen are going to be a father." I said in a rush.

He smiled a bit. "So I'm going to be a father?" he said so quietly I almost couldn't hear him.

"Yes I took about 5 pregnancy tests, and I also missed my period, but we can go to Carlisle if you want."

His smile kept growing until he scooped me up in his arms and said "Isabella Marie Swan, you are the most beautiful, wonderful, sweet, loving human being in existence. Not to mention you are carrying my baby." He sat me down on the couch and kissed me. "So you are happy?" I asked in disbelief.

"More than I ever have been in my whole existence."

**If I get a lot of positive feedback on this I might continue it. **

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Twin of Alice**


	2. Announcement

**Okay everyone I have an announcement: I'm going to continue the story!!! It won't be long though, probably around 15 chapters. Also the baby is no danger to Bella, and also will be more human. I'm also thinking about doing a different baby than Renesme, so review review review! (Please!)**

**Twin of Alice**


	3. Surprise!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for being so patient with me, I'm just SO busy!!! But any way here's chapter 2! Btw Edward might be a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really even have to say it???**

_Edward pov_

_3 months later_

Wow! It's been 3 months and I STILL can't believe I'm going to be a father! It's-

"Edward!!!" Bella screamed. I immediately sat up in alarm, and ran up to Bella.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts and I think it might be the baby!" she said gasping. At that point I wasn't even thinking. I scooped her up and ran her to my car (vampire speed), and drove as fast as I could to Carlisle. As soon as I got within hearing range I shouted to Carlisle that something was wrong with the baby. He came rushing out and asked what was wrong.

"Bella said her stomach hurt really badly and she thought it was the baby!"

"Run her up to my office. Now!" I was there in 2 seconds flat. Once we got up there, Carlisle started to check her out and he finally said to me:

"Edward, Bella had a miscarriage, and I need to take an ultrasound to make sure everything else is ok with her body." At that point I started to sob.

"Just do it quickly and then please leave me alone with her." I said. He started to rustle around getting it ready, I heard a few beeps and then the most amazing thing happened.

"Edward! Come here and look at this!" Carlisle said to me.

"What?", and then I saw it. On the little monitor I saw not 1 baby, but three.

"So she had a miscarriage, but it was only 1 baby, and she is going to have triplets!? Oh thank you Carlisle! Can we wake her now?" Somewhere in all this drama she had passed out.

"Ha ha! Yes, we can."

_Bella pov_

_*Flashback*_

_**I felt a great pain in my stomach and I groaned, I then thought of the baby.**_

"_**Edward!!!" He came running up.**_

"_**What's wrong???"**_

"_**My stomach hurts and I think it's the baby!" And then everything went black.**_

_***End Flashback***_

I slowly start to wake up. I'm on my back and feel Edward's hand wrapped around mine. I suddenly remembered what happened. My eyes snap open and I start to panic.

"Edward! What's wrong with the ba-!?" He cut me off mid-sentence with a kiss.

"Bella calm and wait till I'm done talking. You had a miscarriage, but it was only one baby."

"Only one baby? What are you talking about?"

"Bella before you had the miscarriage; you were going to have quadruplets."

"Oh. My. God. So we're having triplets?! Oh my god!!! Thank you for giving me these babies, I love you!"

"I love you too." He then leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away.

"I just realized something" I said.

"What?"

"We now have to tell Alice."

"Oh-no!" I groaned.

"Tell me what?" Alice said from outside the door.

"Want to just get it over with?" I asked.

"Sure." I then turned to Alice.

"I'm having triplets." I will spare you the details of what happened next.

**So what did ya think? Good, bad, medium? Tell me in a review please!!!**

**Will write once I get 5 reviews,**

**Twin of Alice**


	4. Telling Charlie

**Hi everyone! It's new years, and my new years resolution is to update at least 1 time every 2 weeks. I know I'm a HORRIBLE updater, but I don't think I'm that good of a writer either. So here goes nothing! Oh and characters are OOC again so…**

Bella POV

So after Alice basically killed us we went back home to tell Charlie the good news. I remember when we told him the first time.

_***Flashback***_

"_**I've known that I'm pregnant for about a month now and I think it's time to tell Charlie." I told Edward. "I think you're right," he said. "It's a good thing that I'm bulletproof." He didn't think I heard that last part.**_

_**A few hours later when Charlie came home from work**_

_**Edward and I were sitting on the couch when Charlie came in. I called him in here and told him that we needed to talk to him. "Ok dad. I have something very important to tell you."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Dad I'm pregnant."**_

"_**Oh. So I'm going to be a grandpa?"**_

"_**Yes." I said with a small smile.**_

"_**Ok I can live with that."**_

_**From then on he helped us with everything about the baby.**_

_***End Flashback***_

I walked in the door and dad was sitting on the couch watching TV (as usual). "Hey dad?" I said.

"Ya?"

"I have some good news."

"What?" He said half listening.

"I'm having triplets." I said casually.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm having triplets!" I said happily.

"Oh my god! Did you check the babies out with Carlisle? Are y-"

"Yes dad I'm ok! The babies are fine and we're ok!" I felt a shadow over me.

"I can't believe you did this." It said.

"Oh my god."

**Cliffy!!! So what do you think? I'm going to put a poll up for the babies name. Oh and who ever guesses the mystery person gets a special appearance in the next chapter!**

**Twin of Alice**


	5. Goodbye Jacob

**Hey guys! First of all congrats to clumsyasbellaliterally for being the first person to guess the mystery person! Well done! *Twin of Alice pats clumsyasbellaliterally on back* They will be in the chapter after this one. Ok #2 YOU GUYS NEED TO VOTE ON THE BABIES NAMES I WANT TEN VOTES BEFORE I EVEN THINK ABOUT WRITING ABOUT THEM! Ok #3 thank you to:**

**twilightaddict147**

**clumsyasbellaliterally**

**Bella654**

**alice's twin at heart**

**Cecilieec**

**DizneeDol**

**Melly Black**

**XxBaybeeTwilightxX**

**And last but not least……..**

**xocharleyfletcherxo**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!**

**And on with the story…………..**

Bella's POV

"Jacob?! What are you doing here?!" I asked/yelled in his face.

"There were rumors on the rez that you were pregnant. I came to see if they were true. I now see that they are." He said pointing to my slightly enlarged stomach. He turned on his heel and ran off.

"Jake!" I started to run after him, but I thought better of it. Just then Edward came and asked me "What did he say to you?! Did he hurt you? I'm going to kill that do-!"

"Edward he didn't do anything to me! It was me to him."

"Bella don't think like that." He said putting his hand under my chin and making me look into his eyes. "You were never his to hurt." Then he kissed me.

"Thank you Edward." And I think -and hope- that Jacob was out of our lives for good.

ONE MONTH LATER BELLA IS 4 MONTHS PREGNANT

"Alice!!! I do not want to go maternity shopping!!!"

"But ???" she wined.

"Because why waste a lot of money on some cloths that I will only be wearing for 5 months or so?"

"Who said this is the only time you will be wearing them?" she said while smiling evilly.

"ALICE!!! Did you see anything???!!!"

"No, but I have a hunch." Again with the evil grin!!! "Come on please!!!"

"Ok fine."

"YES!!! I knew this would happen!!!"

"Ha! Of course you did!"

"Ok time to go!"

"One minute I need to mentally prepare myself for a few hours in hell."

**Ok so you like it???? Hate it????? Constructive Criticism please!!! Oh I am also looking for a beta!**

**Review please!!!**

**Twin of Alice**


End file.
